prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alison DiLaurentis (Book Character)
Biography '''Alison DiLaurentis '''is the most popular girl at Rosewood Day. She seemed perfect. Boys wanted to kiss her, and girls—even older ones—wanted to be her. Blonde and beautiful, Ali even persuaded four little liars—Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer—to tell her all of their darkest secrets. And the spell Ali cast over them remained, until she disappeared the summer after seventh grade. Ali's disappearance left the liars without their best friend, but it also released them from the secrets that only Ali knew. Or did it? In Rosewood, things aren't always what they seem, especially when you're a pretty little liar. Alison had a twin sister Courtney, whom she hated. She also had two best friends, Naomi and Riley Zigler, in addition to the liars. Series At the beginning of the series, Alison holds commanding reign over her year, and everyone envies her. During 6th Grade, Ali spots a flyer for the Time Capsule Tradition, and announces that she will have a flag given to her by her brother Jason DiLaurentis . During that day, Ali's signature 'A for Ali' ring was stolen by her sister Courtney. That night Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily arrive at Ali's house to steal her flag piece, but Ali tells them that someones already beaten them to it, only it isn't Ali talking to them, but Courtney. Instead of Courtney being taken back to the hospital it is Ali. Courtney tricked her parents into believing that she was Ali. Ali insists to her parents she is Courtney, but without her ring her parents don't believe her and just think that Courtney is becoming more crazy. Furious, Ali realizes the only way out is to pretend that she is Courtney, eventually her parents let her out for a break the next summer. Ali's now obsessed to regain her life back. Courtney has befriended the girls who Ali thinks are the 'un-cool' people of Rosewood Day - Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily. While they are having a sleepover with 'Ali' in Spencer's barn Ali spies on them, taking pictures with a polaroid camera, eventually she ditches the photos in the woods behind her house. When Courtney runs into the woods after an argument with Spencer, Ali confronts Courtney and eventually kills her by shoving her into a hole where a gazebo was about to be constructed in their backyard, afterwards Ali ran back up to her bedroom. Ali was sent back to the mental hospital, because her parents didn't want her to be fussed over by the media who had become involved in disappearance. Whilst in the mental hospital, Alison befriends a girl called Iris. Eventually Allison takes over from Mona and becomes "A" so she can continue to stalk the Pretty Little Liars' and keep herself hidden at all costs, including killing Ian Thomas who knew about Alison's existence. This eventually turns into a near murder, when Alison starts a bush fire to burn down Spencer's barn and kill the Pretty Little Liar's inside. Only Alison is trapped by a fallen branch and is nearly killed herself. Aria finds her and rescues her. The rest of the Pretty Little Liars' see her, but Alison runs away before her identity is revealed. Alison also kills Jenna in the book Heartless because Jenna also knew about her existence. Alison returns in Wanted, when her parents, who still think she is Courtney introduce her to the rest of Rosewood, saying that she was 'Alison's' twin, and they didn't want her in the spotlight. Alison convinces the rest of the Pretty Little Liars' that she is Courtney, which they knew as Alison. They become friends again, and they all think that it's just like old times. Alison invites them to a holiday home in the Poconos they had always used to visit with Courtney, and Alison makes them re-inact the scene of the night Courtney was murdered. Alison planned the night so she could blow up the house, killing the Pretty Little Liars' and finishing what she started. Only again, she fails and the Pretty Little Liars' escape the house, and seemingly, Alison is trapped inside and thought killed. Emily is painfully aware, though, that she left the door of the structure open, leaving the possibility for Ali to escape. At the end of the book, a new girl starts her senior year at an anonymous school, a girl whose name just so happens to be an anagram of Alison DiLaurentis. Character *Distinctive feature: Her perfect heart-shaped face. *Known for: Her beauty, her popularity, and her disappearance. *Favorite things: It's hard to choose when you have it all. *Biggest regret: If only she were here to tell us . . . *Worst offense: Toying with her friends. Physical Appearance In the books, Alison is described as beautiful, with a heart-shaped face framed by long blonde waves and big blue eyes. Friends *Alison's main friends are Naomi and Riley. *When Alison is forced to become Courtney, she befriends a girl called Iris. *After being released from the clinic, Alison becomes friends with Kate, Naomi and Riley, who all think she is Courtney. *To the Pretty Little Liars', she reveals herself as Ali and pretends to be the Ali they knew. It is revealed later that she only became "friends" with them in order to kill them. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Females Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Antagonist Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:A's Messages